Ceguera
by crapycrap
Summary: Solo soy un estorbo!


Baya el segundo en menos de una semana... record!.

El fic es de gripsyched y se llama blindess.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko.

=()=()=()=

Ceguera.

Resumen: "Ni siquiera puedo alcanzarte Haruka.": Michiru quedo ciega después de que su espejo se estrello.

_El espejo esta estrellado de lado a lado_

"Soy una carga," Dice Michiru casi susurrando, sus dedos jalando la venda que cubre sus ojos.

Haruka levanta la mira de sus heridas, y repite las palabras que ya ha dicho demasiadas veces, "No lo eres, Michiru"

Michiru se levanto de donde estaba sentada e intento atravesar la sala. Sus pasos temerosos y lentos- pensando en cada paso antes de darlo mientras su balancea su peso de un pie a otro. Sus manos acariciando el aire a su alredor, mientras intenta llegar a Haruka, Esta apenas a medio camino cuando se da por vencida y se queda parada en ese lugar.

"Ni siquiera puedo _alcanzarte_, Haruka." Dice gentilmente.

Haruka apenas sonríe, (antes de acordarse de que Michiru no puede ver) y atraviesa la sala para alcanzarla, tomando a la delicada mujer entre sus brazos, "Yo a ti si."

Siente los dedos de Michiru sobre su cuello, su mandíbula, sus labios, antes de colocar un dedo sobre ellos. "Ni siquiera puedo verte, Haruka. Por mi culpa estas herida."

"Yo hice que te hirieran la primera vez" Haruka le recuerda, pero se queda callada cuando Michiru se acerca a ella.

"Esa fue solo una vez. Que tal si la próxima vez-"niega con la cabeza-"Estoy ciega, Haruka, mi espejo- mi _talismán_- se _estrello_, estoy invalida. Soy mas un obstáculo que ayuda/"

"Michiru yo te protegeré-"

" Pero quien esta ahí para cuidar tu espalda?"

Silencio.

"Ruka, Tokio de Cristal se formara pronto. Lo puedo sentir, incluso sin el espejo. No debe de haber ningún error, no podemos permitirlo. Yo no sirvo para nada, solo estorbo-"

"No hables de ti de esa manera," Responde Haruka, sosteniendo a la frágil mujer cerca de ella. "No puedes llamarte-"

"Digo la verdad." Sonríe Michiru, y se aleja de Haruka. "Soy, técnicamente, otro obstáculo y un enemigo-."

" Quieres que _te mate_?" Dice amargamente Haruka, enojo ligado a sus palabras.

"Talvez."

=()=()=

La visita de Setsuna es oportuna, (como todo lo que rodeada a esta mujer) y es casi milagrosa. Se lleva a Michiru hacia una habitación, y cierra la puerta. Lo cual es innecesario, ya que Haruka no intentaba oír- hasta ahora.

Las palabras que salen son apenas murmullos, pero algunas partes de su conversación se pueden escuchar.

"…Neptune… remplazo… el espejo…" La voz de Michiru es suave y superficial.

"… posiblemente… No lo has considerado… ella no lo aceptara…" La voz de Setsuna no demuestra emoción.

"Tiene que ser así…Tokio de Cristal… Tu sabes nuestra misión…Princesa…tiene que irse…"

Y después amargamente. "Ella no te agradecerá por ello."

Haruka no entiende. Hay muchas-demasiadas- personas a las que Setsuna se puede referir. Ella solo espera que tal vez el peso de 'ella' pueda detener a Michiru- sus pensamientos son muy prácticos para el gusto de Haruka; como peso muerto, arrastrándola bajo las corrientes, arrastrándola seis pies bajo la tierra.

"Setsuna," Murmura Michiru. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda llorar. Así es como se siente estar muerto?"

Setsuna no contesta, y si se siente ofendida por la presencia de Haruka al abrir la puerta, no lo demuestra En ves de eso ordena a Haruka que le ponga atención a Michiru- en una voz casi suplicante.

Cuando Haruka entra ala habitación y hace saber de su precencia a Michiru, la mencionada solo inclina la cabeza y encara la pared, con una sonrisa falsa. En toda la conversación que tubo lugar en esa habitación, Michiru solo le hablaba a esa pared.

Haruka no la corrigió.

=()=()=

La segunda vez que Haruka fue herida- estando Michiru parada a su lado (con la benda aun es los ojos), incapaz de detener al monstruo que trata de despedazar a Uranus- Michiru no dice nada. En ves de eso, en el confort y calidez de su cama, Haruka aprieta su agarre a la delgada (_muy_ delgada) cintura de Michiru, sin darle importancia a las horribles quemadas de sus brazos.

El violín de Michiru no ha sido tocado en una semana.

=()=()=()=

Llegaron al templo de Rei, y oyeron una conversación que no era para ellas.

"Así que Michiru esta ciega?"

"No entiendo… pensé que nosotras, las sailoirs, no deberíamos tener incapacidades!"

"Minako-chan!"

"Pero es-_horrible_!"

"Pero como es que se estrello el espejo de Michiru? No tiene sentido!"

"Fue un poder tremendo el que lo rompió, ya sabes!"

"Así que Michiru es mas vulnerable que antes?"

"Momento- entonces, como pelea? Que tal si un monstruo ataca?"

"Que tal si la secuestran?"

"Necesitamos proteger a Michiru-san!"

"Puedo sentir que Tokio de Cristal esta muy cerca…Necesitamos a las que puedan pelear…Necesitamos protegerte _a ti_ Usagi-chan!"

"P-pero!"

"No hay nada que pueda curarla?"

"Me temo que es permanente," Dice Michiru firmemente, mientras los tacones de sus zapatillas chocan contra el suelo.

Haruka abre la puerta, y ayuda a entrar a Michiru. Se disculpa por llegar tarde- con una sonrisa cortés en sus delicados labios.

"Usagi-chan," Comienza a decir Michiru, volteando hacia donde cree que la Princesa esta sentada.

"Estoy por acá Michiru-san!"

"Ah."

El silencio reina el la habitación por unos momentos después de que todo se dan cuenta de que se ha dicho algo que no se debía. Michiru no luce apenada, en su rostro sigue la misma sonrisa con la que entro-pero cuando Haruka se acerca y toma su mano puede sentir que Michiru tiembla.

Todo el mundo se entretiene con su taza de te, y por primera vez, Michiru no se toma el suyo. No hasta que Minako le pregunta porque, ella contesta (con una suave vos y un casual movimiento de mano).

"Minako-chan, no me gustaría golpear la taza y causar un desastre)

Haruka le acerca la taza a su mano, aun así Michiru esta un poco reluctante a tomar la delicada taza de porcelana en su mano.

=()=()=()=

"Llévame a la playa." Una pausa, "Por favor, Haruka."

La venda de ha sido removida, y Michiru mantiene sus ojos cerrados- Teniendo cuidado de no abrirlos innecesariamente (no después de la ultima vez que un niño vio el daño en sus iris y la llamo fenómeno). Haruka le da un beso en su frente, y la lleva al auto.

Michiru odia ser tratada como niña, así como también odia no saber que la rodea. Pero lo aguanta porque sabe que a Haruka le gusta cuidar de ella y estar al final de su miseria. También lo soporta porque es la vuelta final. El ultimo esfuerzo.

Llegamos a la playa, y Michiru siente el viento en su piel. Se trata de imaginar el horizonte, en toda su gloria dorada y rosa (le recordaba a Usagi alguna veces) desvaneciendose en el calido azul del mar, y la sutil transición del azul al amarillo de la orilla. Trata de imaginarse la gentil y divertida cara de Haruka cuando veía a su amada perderse en las calmadas olas del agua.

Ella lo intentaba- pero su mente seguía en blanco.

"Haruka," Murmuro Michiru. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

"Entonces déjame."

"Que?"

'Creo que quiero estar sola." La respuesta de Michiru es apenas una explicación, pero a Haruka no le molesta- y se va (pero no sin antes darle un beso en el cuello a Michiru.)

A Unos cuantos pasos de su amada, Haruka voltea- solo para ver a Michiru adentrándose al mar. Se da cuenta que Michiru esta tratando de sumergirse en el océano para nunca resurgir- y es muy duro para ella.

La mitad de su cerebro le dice que la detenga, pero la otra mitad le dice que la deje ir, así que solo se queda ahí, viendo un mechón de color asulverdaseo desaparecer en el mar. Haruka observa al calmado océano tomar la vida de Michiru, finalmente.

Pero ahora ella tiene que ser valiente, ahora tiene que pelear junto con las demás para traer a Tokio de Cristal (un inservible mito) a la vida, antes de seguir a Michiru. Ya no va a haber más Neptune, el día siguiente. Una parte de ella ha muerto con su amada- pero el resto de ella seguirá peleando. Peleando, porque es por eso que Michiru murió. Pelear, porque ese es su destino.

Lo último del sol brilla, separando el océano del cielo- y a Haruka la llama su deber.

Ya no abra más Haruka, solo Uranus

=()=()=()=

_La maldición ha caído sobre mí._

=()=()=()=

Bueno espero les aya sacado alguna lagrima por ahí, y sino por lo menos espero les gustara.

La verdad la idea de que Michiru esta ciega me saco un poco de onda pero bueno.

Espero sus comentarios.

Lunita Hikari: Me gusta que tomes personal las historias. Gracias por seguir mis fic y x los besos ; )

Aidan Ross: Es todo un placer para mí traer estas historias. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Ficr: Estoy esperando el permiso para hacer uno un poco más grande.


End file.
